Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ JT = 9x + 3$, $ CJ = 4x + 2$, and $ CT = 70$, Find $JT$.
Explanation: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {4x + 2} + {9x + 3} = {70}$ Combine like terms: $ 13x + 5 = {70}$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $ 13x = 65$ Divide both sides by $13$ to find $x$ $ x = 5$ Substitute $5$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 9({5}) + 3$ Simplify: $ {JT = 45 + 3}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 48}$